Tras un Wrestlemania
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Undertaker y HBK tienen muchas cosas que hablar tras haber disputado el mejor combate de la noche, y las hablan. Slash. No Lemmon. Muy cucoo -


**Pareja**: Undertaker/HBK  
**Advertencia**: Ninguna. Solo que como ya sabeís es slash.  
**Summary**: Hay cosas más importantes que el cansacio después de haber disputado el mejor de la noche...  
**Notas**: Va dedicado a Irunachan. Ya que ella no me escribió el reto pues me lo escribo yo xD ¡Pero se lo dedico para que lo lea!

* * *

** Tras un Wrestlemania... Tras un _importante_ Wrestlemania.**

El mejor show del año iba llegando a su fin, al menos para dos de sus luchadores más importantes. Mark se encaminaba por la rampa para llegar al backstage, sin duda acababa de hacer un gran combate y aunque se cuestionara aún el guión debió de ser bueno por tantos vítores que habían recibido dio por sentado que había sido uno de sus mejores combates. Aunque no se llevaba bien con Shawn y no lo admitía en voz alta sabía que las peleas con Shawn siempre eran las mejores. Los pensamientos de haber echado un buen combate quizás le habían relajado el mosqueo que tenía con Sim por la caída tan mala que había hecho por su culpa. Se metió dentro del vestuario sorprendido al no ver absolutamente a nadie. Estaba casi seguro de que todo el mundo se había ido para dejarle solos a él _"...y por desgracia" _a Shawn. Sabían que hablarían tras el combate así que no quería estar en medio.

Mark sacó de la taquilla su bolsa y la dejó sobre el banco del vestuario, sacó de ella una toalla. Se la pasó por los brazos, luego por el cuello.

- Joder... Duele. - gruñó al pasarla por la zona dolorida

Cualquier movimiento que hacía le dolía, pero la mínima presión que hacía sobre él, aunque solo fuera limpiarse el sudor era como ponerse un clavo ardiendo.

- Te has dado un buen golpe, ¿eh? - dijo Shawn entrando mientras se quitaba el esparadrapo de las muñecas.

- Sino fuera así no me hubiera quejado. - se limitó a contestar Mark intentando volver a pasarse la toalla

Shawn suspiró, se sentó al lado y sacó la toalla de su bolsa que se encontraba bajo el banco. Comenzó a secarse el sudor.

Mark lo imitaba a su lado, claro que gruñía cada vez se pasaba por el cuello.

- A ver, quita. - dijo Shawn poniéndose de pie y colocándose tras Mark

- ¿Qué cojones estás a siendo Michael? - preguntó Mark haciendo un gesto brusco para mirar hacia atrás cosa que se llevó otro rugido de dolor.

- No seas idiota, te voy ha hacer un masaje, sino te importa estate quietecito, ¿sí? - pidió Shawn colocando suavidad su mano izquierda sobre el cuello de Mark

- Sí. Supongo. - gruñó este

Shawn acarició la zona con cuidado pasando la mano por toda la zona dolorida, hizo que girara un poco la cabeza y siguió con el masaje.

- ¿No piensas hablar del combate? - preguntó Mark dejándose masajear

- Sabes que ha sido el mejor combate. - dijo Shawn

- No ha sido el evento de la noche... - se quejó Mark

- ¿Y qué? - dijo Shawn - Tanto tú como yo y todos sabemos que ha sido el mejor combate del show. No hace falta que hubiéramos sido los últimos para demostrarlo. Se demuestra solo. - sonrió Shawn

- Vale. Está bien. - dijo Mark

Shawn soltó una risa suave y siguió con el masaje. Mark cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó. El masaje suave que le daba Shawn hacía que se ruborizara un poco y que se sintiera cada vez más tranquilo, además la risa suave que había emitido le había erizado los pelos de la nuca.

- ¿Mejor? - le preguntó Shawn a los cinco minutos

Mark movió el cuello haciendo un círculo de 360 grados.

- Sí. Gracias. - dijo levantándose, aunque le seguía doliendo no era tan intenso

- De nada... - dijo Shawn mientras cogía su neceser para llevárselo a la ducha.

Se colocó debajo de una, Mark al lado.

- Oye, ¿por qué me has dado el masaje? - le preguntó Mark sin entender

- Te dolía el cuello, se me dan bien los masajes... - contestó Shawn mientras cerraba los ojos para dejar que el agua tibia, más bien tirando a fría, le quitara parte de las tensiones.

- Pero si me odias... - dijo Mark

- En eso te equivocas. Eres tú quien me odias a mí y que crees que te odio. Tú me odias porque me crees un consentido orgulloso y no me crees aún de que lo que le hice a Bret lo supiera mientras hacíamos el combate. Te lo acepto pero yo a ti no te... - se apresuró a acabar Shawn

Mark se había colocado frente a él y estaban separados por una cortina de agua.

- ¿Por qué estás tan cerca? - preguntó Shawn dando un pasito atrás

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he tardado en meterme en la cabeza que me odias? ¿Sabes que siempre he pensado en que me odiabas porque la primera vez que nos conocimos yo te amenacé con cosas de Vince aunque acabara de llegar? Créeme lo hice porque era más grande que tú. - dijo alineando con sus labios una sonrisa

- ¿Y qué explicación tiene esa con la que estés a casos centímetros de mí? - murmuró Shawn

- Que siempre he querido hacer esto. - dijo Mark acercándose, pasó la lengua por sus labios y los unió con los de Shawn

Este lo primero que hizo fue apretarlos e intentar echarse hacia atrás, pero Mark le puso las manos tras el cuello. A pesar de que el contacto era suave y no forzaba a que Shawn se quedara así, este mantuvo el beso. Abrió un poco los labios para dejar que fuera algo más apasionado, al menos para que Mark poseyera sus labios con más tranquilidad y darle permiso para que la lengua vagara por la boca del rubio. Viendo que Shawn no tenías intenciones de apartarse, Mark vagó sus manos por la espalda de su compañero y le acarició la cintura.

A pesar de que estuvieran desnudos y que los genitales de Mark rozaran los de Shawn aún no había provocado una excitación en ellos. Más bien porque no querían nada de eso de momento, solo querían fundirse en un beso de amor, o quizás, un beso que sallaba el odio que creían tenerse.

La unión continuó varios segundos más, llegaron incluso al minuto. Se separaron, se miraron un segundo y luego bajaron la mirada.

- No sé porque he hecho esto. - se apresuró a decir Mark con voz suave, se apartó y se quedó al lado, comenzó a ducharse, no tenía prisa por eso iba tranquilo. - Lo siento. - se disculpó

Shawn se echó champú en la cabeza y comenzó a extendérselo para hacer espuma.

- No te preocupes... No pasa nada. Tranquilo, se queda entre nosotros. - se apresuró a decir Shawn

Mark hizo un ruido con la garganta.

- Tranquilo. Oye, ¿quiere que tomemos algo después de salir de aquí...? - preguntó Shawn

- Tenía pensado irme directamente al hotel. - murmuró Mark mientras se enjabonaba

- Ah... - murmuró el rubio algo decepcionado - Oye, ¿y en la habitación..? Tan solo una copa, brindar por el combate, hablar un poquito y te dejo dormir. Te dejo tranquilo con Michelle. - aseguró

- Tranquilo. La relación que tengo con ella es... Algo extraña. Solo estamos juntos si yo se lo pido, mientras que no la llame ella no viene conmigo... - explicó Mark

- ¿Eso significa que aceptas mi invitación? - preguntó Shawn dibujando una sonrisa

- Supongo...

Shawn sonrió. Se terminó de duchar con pocas cosas en mente. Solo el por qué le había hecho esa invitación al "Hombre Muerto" después de semejante beso que se habían dado. Él estaba casado, tenía mujer que a pesar de que vivieran cerca de Houston ella y sus hijos no había venido. Cosa que le extrañó porque siempre venía con él si el show era cerca de San Antonio. Bueno, en realidad hacía tiempo que Rebecca estaba raro con él y no quería darse cuenta de los motivos.

- Oye Mic... Shawn. - se apresuró a corregirse Mark

- ¿Eh...? - contestó este distraído

- Estamos en Houston. Me traje la harley. Mi casa está a las afueras pero en esta ciudad, ¿por qué no vienes a ella y tomamos la copa allí? Ya de paso si quieres te quedas a dormir... - propuso Mark con desinterés

- ¿Me estás invitando a dormir a tu casa? - preguntó Shawn incrédulo

- Shawn en serio, ¿estás sordo? – preguntó Mark alzando una ceja

- Me extraña que me invitas a algo.

- En el fondo yo soy todo un encanto, que nunca te hayas dado cuenta es tu problema. - contestó Mark

- Joder... Tampoco tienes que ser así, te lo pagaré con otro masaje. - dijo Shawn - Y gracias por la invitación. - sonrió

Mark asintió, se aclaró y salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió. Agradeció felicitaciones y se fue directamente al parking evadiendo las invitaciones a las que era ofrecido diciendo que estaba muy cansado y que solo quería dormir. A los 10 minutos Shawn también llegó al parking con las mismas evasivas. Aunque solo se lo contó a Paul, no el beso, sino que iba a casa de Mark cosa que a este le extrañó muchísimo aunque no pregunto dado que Shawn ya era mayorcito para saber lo que hacía.

- ¿Me tengo que montar en ese cacharro? - dijo Shawn al llegar mirando la harley

- Si te parece vas andando. - le dijo Mark pasándole un casco

- ¿Llevas dos cascos siempre? - preguntó Shawn mientras que se lo ponía y luego se ponía la bolsa que llevaba para que el asa le cruzara el pecho

- Pensaba irme con Michelle. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Yo te parezco más interesante que la rubia a la que te tiras? - le preguntó Shawn levantándose la visera del casco para poder verle

Mark también levantó la visera y miró incrédulo a Shawn. Por supuesto, seguiría actuando como si no hubiera pasado el beso, como lo estaba haciendo Shawn.

-Tú y yo hablaremos de cosas más interesantes de las que podía haber hablado con Michelle. - aseguró Mark subiéndose la moto.

- Tú sabrás. - le dijo Shawn encogiéndose de hombros, se subió a la moto y se aferró al hierro que había a ambos lados del asiento donde estaba

- Si lo ves necesario agárrate a mí. - dijo Mark mientras hacía rugir el motor

Shawn asintió. Mark puso la moto en movimiento y aceleró en cuanto llegó a la autopista casi vacía. Shawn acabó aferrándose a la cintura de Mark pues cuando este dio una curva casi se sale de la moto, así que agarrado al conductor se sentía más seguro. En unos 20 minutos llegaron a casa de Mark. Era un terreno bastante apartado de la ciudad y a Shawn no le extrañó, era enorme.

Vale, su casa no era muy pequeña pero quizás Mark tenía muchísimo más terreno para colocar el garaje, una perrera y un mini parque infantil. Cuando entraron en el garaje Shawn se bajó la moto, tenía las piernas agarrotadas de la presión que había ejercido para no caerse.

- Te dan miedo las motos, ¿no? - se burló Mark bajando de ella

- Las noto mucho más inseguras que los coches. - contestó - Sobretodo si el que conduce eres tú. - añadió

- Si ya, seguro que será lo segundo. Llevo desde los 16 con carnet de moto y solo he tenido dos sanciones. - dijo Mark encendiendo la luz del garaje para poder salir mejor

- ¡Joder! ¡Tú estás fatal! - exclamó a Mark mirando alrededor

- ¿Uhm...?

- ¿Cuántas Harleys tienes? - preguntó el rubio con miedo

- Muchas.

- ¿Pretendes dejarlas de herencia?

- Las colecciono.

- Bestia... Que las motos estas son muy caras.

- Claro. Como tengo una nómina de 12 dólares al año. - ironizó Mark poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Pero es que... No lo entiendo. Que coleccionaras otra cosa me parecería bien... Pero tantas Harleys.. Dos está bien... Pero no tantas... - siguió especulando

- Déjalo rubio, Dave colecciona fiambreras de hojalata, no se que es peor. - dijo dejando los cascos en una estantería que tenía a la salida donde había varios más

- Supongo que lo de David. - dijo Shawn apagando la luz.

Mark asintió y lo llevó hasta la puerta de su casa, donde la abrió y dejó que el rompecorazones entrara antes. Shawn jamás había estado allí así que lo miraba todo con curiosidad. No tenía recibidor pero la estancia en la que estaba era norme. A la derecha se encontraba el salón, dos sofás, una mesa en el rincón que hacían y enfrente, colocado en diagonal un enorme televisor de pantalla de plasma. A su derecha, y como el salón: sin separación de paredes, se encontraba la cocina. Todos los electrodomésticos eran de color oscuro, había una barra americana en medio y a su alrededor estaban los poyetes y demás electrodomésticos como el microondas y la batidora. Justo enfrente las escaleras que daban al piso superior, seguramente igual de grande. Colgado de las paredes había por lo menos cuatro altavoces, estos iban conectados (seguramente a través de la pared) a una mini cadena que había por el pasillo, esta era enorme ya que también tenía un reproductor de vinilos. Estaba colocada sobre un poyo de metal así que por debajo se encontraban vinilos de AC/DC y Metálica y unos cuantos CD's, seguramente serían los que Mark más escuchaba.

Mark pasó por delante de Shawn, dejó la bolsa en uno de los sofás y se fue hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué quieres de cenar? - le preguntó a Shawn

- ¿No nos íbamos a tomar una copa? - respondió el susodicho

- Sí. Pero después. No comí antes del combate y tengo hambre. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Pero si no quieres comer no comas... Tampoco te voy a obligar. - dijo Mark

Shawn dejó también la bolsa en el sofá junto a la de Mark y se puso al lado de él.

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar? - preguntó viendo como su compañero de trabajo abría la nevera

- ¿Chuletas? - dijo mirando a un plato

- Vale. ¿Te ayudo?

- No estaría de más...

Shawn rió, ayudó a Shawn a freí las chuletas mientras este ponía dos salvamanteles en la barra americana y servía dos cervezas.

- ¿Eres siempre tan hospitalario? - preguntó Shawn mientras dejaba las chuletas en el plato, había hecho cuatro, dos para cada uno

- Oye que estoy siendo amable _contigo. ­_- dijo haciendo un énfasis

- Supongo que es un milagro, ¿no?

- Que va, que quiero que me des un masaje para que se me quite el dolor del cuello. - bromeó

Shawn se puso un poco rojo y miró a otro lado. Se sentó a la izquierda de Mark y empezó a comer sin comentar nada.

- ¿Cuántas vacaciones te vas a tomar después del Mania? - le preguntó Mark mientras bebía cerveza

Shawn se encogió de hombros y esperó a tragar.

- Me gustaría hasta el Rumble. - dijo

- ¿Tantas?

- Sí. Pero lo más seguro es que sea hasta SummerSlam como tú.

- ¿Y por qué quieres tomarte vacaciones hasta enero?

- Porque quiero pasar más tiempo con mi mujer y con mis hijos... - murmuró Shawn - Con Rebecca... - repitió alicaído

- ¿Tienes problemas con tu mujer?

- No sé si son problemas. - dijo Shawn bajando la vista

Mark lo miró mientras comía, prefirió cambiar de tema y hablar de lucha libre. Hablaron de ella hasta que acabaron la cena y siguieron mientras que Mark metía los platos en el lavavajillas y sería dos vasos y ponía el Jack Daniels sobre la mesita que tenía frente al televisor. Ambos se sentaron en el mismo sofá y empezaron a ver terminar Wrestlemania mientras bebían. Se fueron a la cama bastante tarde. Mark se fue a su cuarto, que tenía una pequeña torreta en la misma habitación para ver toda su casa desde arriba. Shawn se fue a la que habían asignado, también era enorme y tenía una mullida cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedándose solamente con los bóxers de color blanco. Se metió entre las sábanas y el sueño pareció atraparlo un poco. Las almohadas al igual que el colchón eran muy mullidas así que se sentía en una nube.

- Uhm... No le hice el masaje a Mark. - dijo para sí

Eso no tenía importancia, básicamente le parecía algo completamente absurdo pero igualmente se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de Mark. Llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Mark metió inmediatamente las manos bajo la almohada.

- Ah. Hola... Esto... ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó un poquillo nervioso y agradeciendo no haberse sonrojado

- Te debo el masaje, ¿no? - preguntó Shawn sonriendo

Mark alzó una ceja pero asintió.

- Vale pasa. - invitó Mark poniendo la almohada más o menos bien para que no se delatara lo que se escondía debajo

Shawn entró. Se sentó en el otro lado de la cama, Mark se puso de espaldas a él y Shawn se tuvo que poner de rodillas en el colchón para poder llegar mejor.

- ¿Tienes crema o algo...? - le preguntó

Mark abrió el cajón y lo cerró de golpe.

- Eh... No. - contestó

- ¿Qué tenías en el cajón que lo has cerrado con tanta velocidad? - preguntó Shawn riéndose

- Nada. No uses nada. Me da igual. - dijo apresuradamente

Shawn rió. Posó sus manos en el cuello de Mark y volvió a masajearlo, quizás con mucha más tranquilidad que en el vestuario. Estuvo casi 20 minutos así. Le gustaba hacer masajes y la piel de Mark estaba tan tensa (además de dolorida) que parecía pedirla a voces. Vale que el único hombre al que le había hecho un masaje (no familiar) era a Paul pero a esas alturas ya no le importaba. Se quedó quieto, las manos aún las tenía sobre el cuello de Mark, con uno de los pulgares acariciaba el tatuaje que tenía allí.

Mark se volvió.

- ¿Qué hac...? - empezó

Shawn apoyó su frente con la de Mark, el puente de su nariz se quedo contra el de él.

- ¿Vas a besarme ahora Shawn...? - le preguntó Mark con voz dulce

- ¿Qué escondiste bajo la almohada...? - preguntó Shawn con voz ronca

- ¿Crees que te lo diré estando en esta situación...?

- Si no me lo dices, te beso.

- No me importa. Y lo sabes.

Shawn sonrió y se separó. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón. Mark se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

- Veo que el masaje se acabó. - comentó inclinándose hacia Shawn

- Tengo sueño. Tanto combate... Estoy agotado. - informó entornando los ojos

Mark colocó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Shawn teniéndolo así prisionero entre ellos.

- ¿Te acostaste la primera noche con Michelle? - le preguntó Shawn

Mark alzó las cejas, algo noqueado pues no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- No es tan complicado, ¿te acostaste la primera noche que..."conociste" a Michelle? Ya sabes en que términos digo...

- Shawn, me acosté con ella antes de que se pudiera decir que tuviéramos algo. Pero, ¿a santo de que vino la pregunta?

- ¿Te acostarás conmigo esta noche...? - formuló Shawn, luego se sintió completamente estúpido por haberlo hecho - Perdona... Joder no se en que estaría pensando...

- ¿Vamos a tener algo? - le preguntó Mark

- ¿Perdón?

- Me has dicho que si me acostaré contigo esta noche, ¿quieres tener _algo _conmigo? Algún tipo de... Uhm... ¿_Relación? _- se atrevió a decir

Shawn no contestó, miró a los ojos verdes de Mark, alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro. Mark se dejó, le gustaba pero aún así se quitó de encima y se quitó.

- ¿Tu quieres? - le preguntó Shawn

Mark se mantuvo en silencio, con los ojos cerrados.

- Tienes mujer e hijos. - se limitó a responder

A esta afirmación le siguió otro silencio.

- Será mejor que vuelva a la habitación que me cediste. - dijo Shawn sentándose en el colchón.

- No te he echado de aquí. - dijo Mark girándose hacia el lado contrario

- ¿Quieres que me quede? - le preguntó Shawn

- Solo si lo deseas. - respondió Mark y se durmió.

Shawn le miró de reojo, también se colocó de costado y apoyó su mano sobre la cadera de Mark. Oyó una musiquita que provenía por debajo de la almohada. Shawn con curiosidad metió la mano debajo y sacó lo que había, era una Nintendo DS de color negra y tenía en funcionamiento el juego de Pokémon. Shawn sonrió, la apagó y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche de Mark.

- Y yo que creía que era una revista porno... - comentó en voz alta y volvió a dormirse en la misma posición que había puesto antes.

El sol, como todas las mañanas, dio en el rostro de Mark a través de la ventana que había en la torreta que tenía en la habitación. Mark abrió los ojos con lentitud y se estirazó, se dio cuenta que sobre él estaba Shawn. Tenía los brazos rodeándoles y la cara descansa sobre su pecho.

- Uhm... ¿Por qué esto me gusta tal y como está? - comentó en voz alta - ¡Ah! Que habrá sido de mis pokém... - dijo Mark tanteando debajo de la almohada para ver si encontraba la DS para luego fijarse que estaba sobre la mesita - ¿Por qué miraste debajo? A ver... - comentó en voz alta mirando a Shawn

Este soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y se volvió hacia el lado contrario dejando a Mark libre. Este se levantó, se dio una ducha y bajó a desayunar. Al poco Shawn lo siguió y bajó, salvo que completamente despeinado y sin duchar porque no tenía ropa.

- ¿A quién viste? ¿Al demonio? - se burló Mark al verlo

- Es que no tengo más ropa, y la bolsa me la dejé en el salón donde tengo mi peine ¬¬ - dijo amenazante

Mark rió.

- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? ¿Tortitas o huevos con bacon?

- Tengo la carta de un restaurante a mi servicio, en serio, eres un encanto. - rió enseñándole la lengua

Mark se puso rojo.

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres? - preguntó

- Tortitas. - dijo Shawn sonriendo - Tortitas y café.

Mark asintió y lo fue preparando.

- Has dormido abrazado a mí. - le dijo Mark a Shawn mientras ponía las cosas sobre la mesa

- Anoche todo fue my raro. - murmuró Shawn

Mark asintió, comenzó a comer y se volvió hacia él. Shawn lo estaba mirando y como estaban tan cerca, no se resistió y pegó sus labios junto a lo de él. Ambos lo continuaron y soltar las manos de los cubiertos, hasta que Shawn, decidido: agarro con ambas manos la cara de Mark y comenzó a besarlo con más pasión. Mark soltó los cubiertos y se dejó acariciar, apoyó las manos sobre los muslos de Shawn y se acercó a él. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, ambos atentos al beso. Al poco se separaron.

- ¿Quieres tener _algo _conmigo...? - le preguntó Mark acariciándole los labios con el dedo índice

- Sigo teniendo mujer... Sigo teniendo hijos. - respondió Shawn

- Eso no responde a la pregunta. - rió Mark dándole un beso corto

- Tengo que ir a San Antonio. Déjame que vea la situación y hablo contigo. - respondió - ¿Pero qué pasa con Michelle?

Mark volvió a su desayuno, al igual que Shawn.

- Con Michelle no pasa nada. - dijo Mark soltando una risotada - Teníamos un trato. Ella acepta acostarse conmigo si yo le consigo buenos títulos. - dijo Mark encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso le queda un poco de puta. ¿No? E imposibilita posibilidades a divas que se lo merecen más... - le regañó

- ¿Y qué? Estaba falto de sexo... - dijo Mark indiferente

- ¿Entonces por qué te divorciaste de tu mujer...?

- No podía verla siempre, ella tampoco podía verme fue un divorcio consentido por ambas partes y ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Además conozco a su nuevo novio. Un chaval muy majo y de su edad. - sonrió

- Esta bien entonces, ¿no?

- Claro. ¿Y tú que tal vas con tu mujer? Llevas ya casi 10 años de matrimonio...

- Para ser sincero... Noto a Rebecca rara desde hace meses... No suele venir conmigo a los PPV y a este no ha venido, y le pilla mucho más cerca de casa... Dijo que quería descansar y estar con los niños pero... No sé, me resultó raro. - admitió

- ¿Crees que te pone los cuernos? - preguntó Mark sin cortarse

Shawn agachó la cabeza, eso que había dicho Mark le había dolido, pero le había dolido más porque se imaginaba que era verdad.

- Soy un bocazas. - sentenció Mark

- Da igual. Supongo que tienes razón... - dijo Mark llevando sus platos totalmente limpios al lavavajillas

Mark lo siguió y lo puso en marcha.

- Me ducho y me voy a mi casa. - informó Shawn cogiendo su bolsa y yendo al baño

- ¿Y respecto a lo otro? - quiso saber Mark

- Ya hablaremos. - dijo el rubio con media sonrisa y se fue

Cuando se metió en la ducha comenzó a sonar por la casa "Please, love me." de B.B. King

- Una canción muy propicia.... - murmuró Shawn

Al bajar se encontró a Mark sentado en el sofá con un zumo en la mano. La tele la tenía apagada.

- ¿Buena la ducha...? - le preguntó Mark

Shawn dio un bote.

- Bonita canción y rara haberla elegido hoy. - dijo mirando como el vinilo daba vueltas en el tocadiscos

- No es rara. Es... Especial.

- Especial para este momento, ¿no?

- ¿Quieres que sea especial para nosotros? - sonrió Mark

- Podría ser nuestra canción. - rió Shawn

- ¿Nuestra canción? - preguntó Mark riéndose

- Eso lo hacen los adolescentes. - dijo Shawn

- Tenemos ya una edad rubio...

- Nos podemos sentir jóvenes. - rió Shawn y se sentó al lado - Se lo voy a contar a Paul. - anunció

Mark lo miró.

- ¿El qué le vas a contar?

- Que podríamos tener _algo._

- ¿Por qué se lo vas a contar si aún no lo sabemos?

- Porque es mi amigo, porque me sabrá aconsejar, porque me aconsejará bien... - murmuró Shawn

- Cuando lo sepas me lo dices. - dijo Mark riéndose

- Serás el primero. - sonrió y se fue

Mark suspiró con tranquilidad, cerró los ojos y dejó que el vinilo acabara para poner el televisor y verlos últimos combates de Wrestlemania.

La semana fue muy extraña, tanto para Mark como para Shawn.

El primero le había dicho a Michelle que no se verían más, no le había dolido lo más mínimo, tenía cosas en la cabeza para que no le doliera. Shawn en cambio desde que llegó a San Antonio había llorado todo lo que había podido. Sus hijos estaban en el colegio y su mujer en el dormitorio, en el dormitorio con otro hombre.

Ahí fue cuando el rompe audímetros dejó bien claras sus dudas sobre si su mujer le era infiel, le gritó cuatro cosas y tras coger todas sus cosas se fue a un motel. Allí lloró, golpeó la pared, golpeó la mesa y acabó llamando a Paul el jueves para contárselo. Lo citó en el hotel y habló de todo. De como había pillado a Rebecca, de lo que había soltado por su boca hacia ella, de lo que había pasado esos tres días en esa pequeña habitación en la que se encontraban con un montón de cosas por medio.

Y por supuesto le contó lo de Mark. Lo que pasó en el mismo vestuario y todo lo que había pasado en la casa. Aunque a Shawn le molestara Paul se rió muchísimo, pero le dejó un buen consejo.

- El corazón y la cabeza te dicen que quieres tener _algo _con él. Y él quiere tener ese _algo. _Ya sabes lo que hacer. - dijo señalándole las llaves del coche de Shawn

Este sonrió. Le dio un beso a Paul en la frente, cogió todas sus cosas y se fue para Houston. Aunque se perdió, sobre las 10 de la noche encontró la casa de Mark. Llamó a la puerta y el susodicho le abrió la puerta. Tenía cara de sueño e iba comiéndose un plátano.

- Creí que nunca ibas a venir... O por lo menos llamar y decir algo... - dijo Mark a modo de saludo

- He estado hablando unas cosas. Vine cuando las "solucioné"...

- ¿Y si hubiera estado con alguien? - le dijo Mark señalándole con el plátano

- Yo se que no lo estabas. - sonrió, le pegó un mordisco al plátano que le señalaba y luego rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Mark para poder alcanzar mejor a sus labios y saborearlos

Aquel _algo, _acabó en boda un año después en la misma Texas. Y todo que era un pacto de amistad... ¿No?


End file.
